Creature Of The Night
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: When a certain Latina arrives at McKinley, Brittany soon learns that there is more to Santana Lopez than it seems. What will she do when she finds out the shocking truth? AU Brittana rated T for now
1. Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

So I'm writing this while I already have other stories going because I just really wanted to start this. Depending on how many reviews it gets I'll decide which ones to put on hiatus. So I came up with this by watching a scary movie marathon and then Glee. Not my best move, but what the hell.

**Review if you think I should continue. BTW if any of you are interested in making a vid on YouTube for one of my FanFics, Just go to the link in my bio and send me a message.**

"You idiot! Can't you see what you've done! We'll lose our jobs, our houses, our money and probably our lives for this! You stupid, fucking idiot!" John was furious. This was the biggest thing that could possibly go wrong in this job. His dark mahogany hair glistened in the florescent light of the lab, while his green eyes held a fire that was very familiar at his workplace.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Wee go out, find her and tranquillise her. No big deal." His co-worker, Mark, said, his tone far to relaxed for the situation they were in. John sighed at the other mans stupidity. Mark's blonde hair was cropped short but stuck up in all directions and made him look quite young. His light brown eyes searched the other man, looking for signs that it really was okay.

"No, Mark. Remember, this morning she developed the first of her powers. It will be near impossible to catch her. And even if we do get to her, the poison darts will have no effect." He groaned, "Lets face it. The only ones that can stop her now are her own kind." John dropped his head into his hands in defeat.

Mark felt guilty. It was his entire fault that this was happening. His he hadn't left the gate unlocked, Number 2 would never have gotten out and this wouldn't be happening. He got up from his seat and over to John, who was seated beside the camera that were trained on the two remaining creatures.

"Look John, I'm sorry. I didn't think that she was that smart. That gate still had several traps to keep her from getting out. The thought just slipped my mind." John stopped breathing and his shoulders shook with rage.

"SLIPPED YOUR MIND! WE'RE GOING TO BE KILLED BECAUSE OF THIS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND!" Mark backed away from the fuming man, whose face had rapidly changed colours, from red to an odd purple.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Their eyes flew to the cameras. Number 1 was trashing his room again. Number 3 could hear it and was urging him on with devilish screams, her voice painfully high. Both men grabbed tranquillizer guns and ran to stop the creatures from tearing the building apart.

Glee!

"Brittany, what have we told you about keeping animals in your locker? This is the third time." The blonde sat in Mr Figgins office, wondering what she did that was so wrong. She had nursed an injured mouse back to health in her locker, didn't that teach her First Aid?

"Now, if you are seen keeping animals in the school again, we will be forced to take away your locker privileges. So no more animals." Brittany tuned out what he was saying. It didn't really matter too much anyway. Sue would get her back a locker within seconds.

Glancing out the window, she was met with a dark, rain filled day. She sighed. Cheerios practise would still be held outside. She could get sick. She could hear Figgins still droning on and on about the mouse but it felt far away, it was like that time Puck had given her that stuff he called 'weed'. She felt like she was of on another plant. Daydreaming.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening and slamming drew her back from her own little world. She blinked to clear her eyes and glanced around the room. She heard Figgins talking to someone and turned around to see who it was.

Behind her stood a scruffy looking Latina who seemed to have been dragged through a ditch backwards, twice. Her clothing was a few sizes too big and her ripped jeans gave her a badass look. Brittany's eyes travelled up her body to stare at her face. She had full lips that were curved up in what could be said was a smile or a smirk. Her dark brown eyes wandered the room, as if looking for something and her near black hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Figgins had been talking to the Latina this entire time while Brittany had ignored him. There was something about this girl that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She seemed to have an eerie feel about her that made the blonde what to back off and move closer at the same time. Brittany settled for just staying in place, turning around to face Figgins again.

Her principle smiled at them both. "Brittany," he said, addressing the blonde. "Could you show Santana around please? She new and need help finding her classes and locker." Brittany nodded slowly, not really sure if she wanted to be around 'Santana' anymore than was necessary, but wanting to get back into Figgins' good books.

The man nodded and shooed the girls out of the room, handing Santana a sheet with her locker combination and the classes she would be taking. As soon as the two girl's exited the small room, the feeling that Brittany had against the Latina vanished. She suddenly anted to get close to the brunette but held herself back. She had learned that most people don't like strangers hugging them.

"So…" Santana muttered, slightly awkward. Brittany pursed her lips and smiled. "I'm Santana." The Hispanic girl said. The blonde grinned. "I'm Brittany."

The two started their walk down the hallway, Brittany pointing out classrooms and things like the gym and choir room. "This is where I have Glee Club." The blonde exclaimed as Santana followed her. The Latina raised her eyebrows.

"Glee Club?" she asked, obviously surprised that the cheerleader would be in a group as freakish as a Glee Club. Brittany nodded happily. "Ya, I love it! Couch Sylvester made me and my friend Quinn join to spy on them for some reason but I love being there. I get to sing and dance, my two favourite things in the world! I'm going after school again but then I have Cheerio's practise and it's raining outside so its going to be no fun."

Santana was taken aback by Brittany's flood of words but didn't interrupt her. She found the blonde quite naïve but in a good way. She seemed so happy in her life, so comfortable with who she is and what she loves. It was refreshing.

The blonde stopped. "Here's your locker…I think. Just leave your stuff inside and I'll show you the rest of the school." Santana nodded and opened her locker, having already memorised her combination. She threw her new acquired schoolbag in and slammed the locker shut, causing Brittany to wince at the loud noise.

They set off down the hall to visit other parts of the school. For a school that didn't hold many pupils, it had plenty of facilities. The auditorium was huge, bigger than Santana would have expected. When Brittany had first saw it she didn't think it could fit inside the school and declared that they were all in a different dimension and that everything was backwards, causing her to walk into several walls to see if she could get through them.

"Okay this is the last of it I think." Brittany said, gesturing at the abandoned locker rooms. "Couch Sylvester didn't like these so she banned anyone from going in. Anyway, I have to go. I always get lost in school so I'm not really sure where you go now, but I think your locker is that way. I'll see you around Santana!" Brittany called as she spun around and briskly walked down the corridors. She was late for Glee and no matter how much the mysterious Latina enticed her, she wasn't going to miss the best part of her day.

Santana had memorized the school perfectly. She knew exactly where she was going and started to walk back to her locker at a leisurely pace. She was in no real rush. She rounded the corner and decided to test something out. They had told her she would be getting powers today. When she had run, she had seen her speed and was wondering what else she could do.

Slowly making her way inside the old locker rooms, Santana made her way over to the discoloured benches. She kicked on hard and watched as it sailed through the air with ease. She ran in time to catch it and set in down gently on the floor, she didn't need anyone hearing her and thinking that she was different.

Glancing around the room, she smiled evilly to herself. _This place is perfect. No ones allowed in, and they won't find it until I'm long done. They won't be able to tie it to me, _With these thoughts in her head she left the room and strutted down the hall o her locker.

Quickly opening the metal door, she dug through her school bag and retrieved what she wanted. A coloured bottle, heavy from the liquid within. She sighed and brought it to her lips, energy flowing through her as the sweetness inside filled her. She brought in away and licked her red stained teeth.

Placing the precious bottle back in the bag, she slammed the locker door and walked outside, ready to take on the world.

**What do you think? Should I continue or not? Review and let me know! Ps. I know its short, next one will be longer!**

**Love **

**-S**


	2. Fright Locker

Chapter 2: Fright Locker

**I don't own anything.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved every single one of them! So I hope you like this. I think I know where I'm going with this, hope you like this and please review! Love you all! Btw this is not as long as I wanted it to be but I wrote this at nine o'clock so give me some slack…and I'm easily distracted so it took me even longer to write. :)**

Brittany lay with her head on her arms as the English teacher droned on and on about some guy. 'Shake the spear' or something, and some book he had written that had the same characters as that Taylor Swift song. The blonde closed her eyes and let her thought wander. It had been a week since Santana had come to the school but Brittany hadn't spoken to her at all. It was as if they had never even met.

The Latina in question sat at the back of the class, at least that's what Brittany remembered. To confirm her thoughts, she turned around to check the back row. As she thought, Santana sat there with her eyes glued to the teacher. It was obvious that she wasn't paying attention though, her eyes were gazed over and were drooping every few seconds.

As Brittany about to turn away again, something caught her eye. Santana seemed off. Her cheekbones stuck out as if she hadn't eaten in weeks and her eyes seemed darker than usual. Her hair was lifeless and greasy and her skin was breaking out, badly. She was obviously tired and had bags under her eyes. She was panting hard as if she was desperately out of breath.

Suddenly, as if sensing the blonde's eyes, Santana threw her gaze over to meet Brittany's. The blonde felt a surge of fear as those, now very much black, eyes bore right into her. She spun around in her seat and turned her attention to the teacher. As much as she wanted to forget those eyes, she couldn't. She could feel Santana staring at her back but ignored it, begging the clock to go faster.

For the remainder of the class, Brittany kept her back as straight as was humanely possible and her gaze glued to the board. Santana kept her eyes fixed to the blonde's back, knowing that she was freaking the taller girl out. As soon as the bell went off, Brittany flew from her seat and was out the door as fast as she could. Santana smiled at the blonde's reaction to her and walked out at a slow and relaxed pace.

By the time she had gotten to her next class, she was late. _Fuck it, I'll doss, _she thought to herself, starting her walk to the bathrooms. They were the best place to go when you don't have a car or home to go to. Suddenly a surge of pain hit her. She cried out and doubled up, clutching at her stomach.

A fresh wave of pain hit her and she crumpled to the floor, grouping for anything to relieve herself from the torture. She knew what this was. She knew what she needed. Sighing to herself, she began to claw her way up the hall to the place she needed to go.

Glee!

'_Idiot, Stupid, Retard'_

Brittany sprinted through the halls, tears in her eyes and sobs wrenching from her throat. Quinn was doing it again. It really wasn't her fault she that she didn't know much, or have any real friends.

She should have been used to it by now, but she just could get over it. When Quinn and two others that she couldn't remember the names of cornered her in the locker rooms, she knew that it was going to happen.

The name calling, the remarks, she thought it would have gone away by now, but it didn't. Ever since she was in preschool and had first met Quinn, all she wanted was to be friends, but the shorter blonde had had other ideas. And here she was, years later, doing the same thing she had when she was younger, running.

She slowed to a walk and glanced around, wiping the tears from her eyes. And now to top it all off, she was lost. She pulled out her phone. 5 o'clock, school was over. She sighed and looked around for an exit, or at least something she knew that could be, like, a landmark.

Suddenly she heard it. It was so quite she could have imagined it, a pained gasp. She wiped the rest of her tears and stopped breathing, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. Then she noticed the door to the old locker rooms. It was slightly ajar. That never happened, no on ever went it there.

Slowly, she made her way over to the door. She heard a disgusting gurgling noise that made her stomach churn, they sounded like a horror movie. Swallowing her nerves, Brittany pushed the door open.

Inside there was a sight that made her want to run away, puke and scream all at the same time. As she couldn't do all, she settled for nothing. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as what she saw in front of her burned itself into her memories.

One of the cheerleaders that had backed Quinn up lay sprawled out on the floor. The white of her uniform was stained red and she was gasping to get air. Blood poured out of her mouth and from a deep wound in her stomach, as if something had taken a bite out of her.

Brittany's eyes flew to the other person in the room. The other girl was straddling the dieing cheerleader, a wicked grin on her face. As Brittany's eyes widened in horror, Santana bent down to the raven-haired cheerleaders abdomen and opened her mouth. The brunette bit into her victim, groaning as she relished the taste of the unidentified cheerleaders flesh and blood.

Throwing her head back, taking skin and a wave of blood with her, Santana sensed that she was not alone. She jerked her head to the left. There Brittany stood, frozen in fear. _Fuck it! _was the Latina's only thought. Santana felt a twinge deep inside her but knew that that blonde had to go. She had probably seen everything, and it would ruin her whole plan if the dancer went off blabbing about what she had seen.

Santana jumped off the dead cheerleader and was over to the blonde in no time. She pinned Brittany against the wall, and pushed her body into the taller girl's, grinning evilly. She breathed in and out slowly, waiting for Brittany to struggle or something, but nothing happened.

The Latina slowly brought her blood caked lips to the blonde's ear, breathing heavily. Brittany froze as Santana's breath it her ear and whimpered quietly. "Now, Britt…What are you doing here?" the brunette whispered, her voice sickly sweet as she watched the Dutch girl for signs that she might run, or faint…or piss herself.

When Brittany failed to answer, the Latina sighed. "Well, Britt-Britt…I guess I really have no choice." Santana opened her mouth and slowly brought it down to the blonde's neck, grazing the skin there with her teeth. Brittany's breathing became laboured; from fear or the arousal that Santana could sense flowing from her was unknown. What normal human would be turned on by this?

Santana grinned and flicked her tongue out to taste the blonde's sweet skin, leaving a trail of blood along it. Brittany moaned but began to struggle; she had begun to see the seriousness of the situation, that this girl would possibly kill her. But the draw she felt to this Latina was overpowering her brain, all her senses screamed at her to get out but her body wouldn't move.

"You taste amazing Brittany." Santana whispered in her fake, girly voice. Brittany gritted her teeth and struggled harder, but was unable to budge the Latina's arm. She cried out, begging anyone or anything to save her. She knew Santana would kill her but was completely unable to help herself, the scent and feel of Santana's blood covered body against her own hindering her.

"Shhh, Britt-Britt. No ones here to help you." The brunette spoke, her mouth back against Brittany's ear. "Your completely at my mercy." The blonde shivered and mentally slapped herself. Santana smirked. She could feel the emotions pouring out of the taller girl: fear, arousal, claustrophobia and panic were the most obvious ones she picked up on.

Santana leaned in closer to Brittany. "Are you scared?" she whispered, her tone terrifying. Tears reappeared in the blonde's eyes as she nodded her answer. The Latina smirked but felt the need to kill Brittany gone. She threw the girl into the opposite wall and looked down at her.

"Then you know not to tell anyone about this don't you?" Santana asked, her head cocked to one side. Brittany backed away a she attempted to meld herself into the wall and escape. The Latina took a threatening step forwards and the blonde nodded her head rapidly, her eyes full of fear and slightly darkened.

Santana smiled as if nothing gout of the ordinary had happened and wiped her mouth clean on the dead cheerleaders uniform. "Good girl Britt. I'll see you later." The Latina put such emphases on the word 'see' that Brittany didn't know of she should scream or moan.

Putting on her perfect bitch look, Santana gave her one last smile and walked from the room, leaving Brittany alone with the dead body.

Soo what do you think? I'm sorry it was so short; I think the next one will be longer, and hopefully better. I know this isn't great but I wanted to show Santana's evil side, and it was hard for me to write Santana about to kill Brittany, it goes against all laws of the universe. Anyway, Please REVIEW and tell me if this is any good because I'm not so sure.

**Love**

**-S**


	3. Alliance

Chapter 3: Alliance

**Hey! Sorry this took me so long, but I couldn't get the laptop away from my dad. It was so painful for me not to write! **:( **But I'm back now and ready to go. BTW I'm back to school next week so I won't be able to post to often, but I hope to every two or three days. And again thank you soo much for the reviews, I LOVE them! Oh ya, I did kinda get my idea for the last chapter from Jennifer's Body, You guys are good guessers. And I'm not really sure what she is, let me think of something.**

**Rhiblitzleberry: I know, I Am Number Four is like my fav movie and second fav book! But that's not why the numbers are there. The numbers are just there to add mystery as to who Number 1 and 3 are. Enjoy guessing! :)**

Brittany didn't know how long she sat there, unmoving, head spinning. She was breathing hard and her eyes wouldn't leave the body of the unknown Cheerio. Thoughts and memories flashed through her skull, memories of Santana's dark eyes and unnatural agility. The thoughts of how that girl must have screamed, how she must have struggled, all in vain.

Her stomach knotted and she stated to retch, bile burning her throat, as she desperately tried to make her legs move, to get her out of the blood splattered room. As her limbs started to lift her slowly from the floor, they shook from fear and disgust. She swallowed and tried to settle her stomach, determined to escape the confines of the small room.

She hardened her resolve and moved her weak legs towards the door. Slipping slightly in the blood, she begged to whoever was watching over her to help. Her terror was quickly taking over her judgement and she found that she would give anything to just get out and forget all of this.

Again an image of Santana appeared in her head. This time Brittany was watching herself on the floor, struggling desperately and begging for help, as the Latina straddled her. Santana smiled down at her, showing sharp, pointed, teeth as her eyes glowed a bright yellow. She watched herself scream as Santana bit into her throat and ripped the delicate flesh from bone.

Shaking her head clear of all thought, Brittany took a deep breath and ran to the door, trying her best not to slip on the bloody floor. She reached for the handle and pulled it open, only to be rewarded with the sight of the full moon. She must have been in there for hours.

She took out her phone. Eight missed calls from her family. And it was passed midnight. She silently cursed to herself in Dutch and jogged to the door, trying to ignore the blood on her runners.

The journey home was terrifying. Every shadow held a lean figure with dark eyes, every light flickered. Brittany found herself staring straight ahead, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles white. She jumped at every tiny sound, a bird in the distance, a bump in the road even the crickets in the fields.

Suddenly she saw it. Well she thought she did. Maybe, she didn't. Santana crouching in the thickets, seemingly unaware of the light rainfall, her body in an animalistic stance. Brittany slammed her foot down on the accelerator, panic quickly taking over her body. She glanced back in the review mirror, relieved to see no one there.

She slowed the vehicle. Laughing at her own jumpiness, she took in a deep breath to settle her stomach and began driving home at the normal pace. However she turned the radio off, so she could still hear anything that lurked outside the car.

She drove down the road, humming to herself. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the trees to her right and cursed her stupidity for coming down this road, through the forest. She slowed her car and turned to face the noise. She squinted but couldn't see through the thick foliage.

Unknown to her, there was a pair of glowing gold eyes watching her every movement, following her car through the woods. The owner of the eyes flew from tree to tree, enjoying her new found freedom but plagued by a guilty feeling deep inside her. Her blood-caked clothing weighed her down but she easily powered through it.

An unknown feeling made her follow the ditzy blonde. She had a good knowledge of which emotion was which, but had yet to feel most. Being locked up alone for years at a time didn't give her much time to feel anything other than hate for the men who held her there.

But still, she didn't know what this was. She didn't hate Brittany, or like her for that matter. She just felt drawn to her. She slipped on a wet branch and fell to the forest floor, not breaking a twig or making a sound. She saw the car speed away and raced towards her target.

Glee!

Brittany opened the door quietly and edged inside, hoping that everyone would be asleep. However, luck was not on her side. The light flickered on to reveal her whole family, very much awake and wearing furious expressions. She put on her best innocent smile and tried to run past them but her father and two brothers held her back.

He mother sighed and walked over. Brittany slightly sighed and prepared herself for an hour-long lecture, mentally tuning out the words.

By the time she got to her room, it was well past one in the morning and she was exhausted. The image of Santana ripping that poor girl to pieces quickly roused her every time she was close to sleep however and she clutched her favourite duck teddy bear and closed her eyes forcibly, begging sleep to come to her.

As her eyelids drooped and she began to drift off, she thought once more about the mysterious girl who she now knew a huge secret about. If Santana ever tried to hurt her, she could tell everyone and Santana would be taken away to a jail or lab or something. Brittany smiled and fell into a light sleep.

Less than two hours later a light tapping on her window woke the tall blonde from her slumber. She sighed in her half-asleep haze and rolled over. Another noise came from her window and her eyes flew open. She slowly turned to face the window. A quiet scratching was heard coming from it.

Brittany got her feet and grabbed the light that stood on her bedside table as a weapon. Slowly she neared the window, her body in a fighting stance and her mouth open, ready to scream for help. She drew the curtains to the side and her mouth closed in shock.

The Latina that had filled her thoughts for the past day crouched on the narrow windowsill of the second story bedroom. Santana's dark eyes searched her own and she sighed. The brunette knew she had scared Brittany but the blonde looked terrified at the mere sight of her.

"Can I come in?" Santana asked through the thin glass. Brittany knew that if the Latina had come to kill her, she could have smashed the glass and be done and gone before her family could come to help. She nodded slowly and Santana pushed the window open. Brittany was again hit with the intoxicating smell that seemed to waft from the smaller girl as she stepped back to let her in.

"So…Why are you here? How do you know where I live?" Santana didn't meet Brittany's eyes, guilt washing through her. She knew the blonde was watching her, waiting for an explanation, but expecting none.

"I-I sorry." She stuttered. Brittany looked shocked, nearly lowering the lamp that was held so tightly in her grasp but correcting herself in time to keep it raised threateningly. Santana sighed. "I'm so sorry Brittany. I feel awful for scaring you like that. I swear I didn't mean it, I was just scared you would tell everyone and I would get sent back." Her expression hardened. "I can't go back Brittany."

The blonde watched as Santana paced the room, obviously worked up about mentioning where she came from. Brittany felt her curiosity peak and couldn't help but wonder what the Latina's story was. The possibilities were endless.

She felt something inside her telling her to forgive the smaller girl, telling her to befriend her, but she couldn't. She didn't know were those feelings came from, or why they even existed, but didn't know if she could trust them. This was the girl who, not even a day ago, had killed right in front of her eyes and then attacked her. No…Brittany didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the unknown feelings inside her overpowered her resolve. "Okay, I forgive you for scaring me." Santana's grin surprised Brittany and she couldn't help but notice her lack of sharp teeth. "But…" Santana's face fell. "If you ever do that again, I will tell everyone about you, and they will end you back to that…place you came from." The Latina nodded enthusiastically and turned around to walk towards the window.

"Wait!" Brittany said. Santana turned around to face the blonde. "What are you?" Brittany whispered, worried that they had woken her family.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "I have no idea." With that the Hispanic leapt from the window and sped away, leaving Brittany alone with her thoughts.

Glee!

School went on as usual. Santana and Brittany went back to ignoring each other, not sparing the other more than a glance. On occasion though, one would see the other staring, not looking, full on staring, at her. They would both look away quickly and go back to doing whatever work the teacher had given them.

One day changed them slightly though. It was a sunny day out, and nearly everyone was outside enjoying the rare sunshine. Brittany was lying on the grass by the football field, daydreaming, when she heard it. A scream.

She flew to her feet, looking around desperately for confirmation that it was not Santana, that someone had just fallen over or something. She saw the rest of the teens run towards the school and followed suit. She saw a ring of people surrounding a doorway. Girls were crying and being comforted by boyfriends and schoolmates.

Brittany gulped and walked towards the doorway that she recognised as the old locker rooms. She pushed through the crowds until she made it to the front. Several teachers were pushing students back and one or two were sobbing as they walked from the narrow doorway.

Brittany looked up to see Santana on the other side of the group. The Latina was staring at her, begging with her eyes not to tell. The blonde nodded slowly back out of the rapidly growing circle of people.

From then on a strange sort of alliance was formed. The two girls would hang out together at school to protect Brittany from Quinn's attacks and in return the blonde wouldn't speak a word to anyone about Santana. They had a mutual partnership, not a friendship, but they protected the other.

Glee!

They sat in the library, studying for an English test. Well…Santana was helping Brittany understand the longer words; she herself knew all of this already. The Latina was laughing as the blonde misunderstood yet another word; and politely correcting her.

Brittany was suspicious. Santana looked sick again, like she could pass out at any moment. The blonde knew what happened last time Santana had looked like this and was scared. Suddenly a though came to her. Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and forcibly dragged her to her feet.

The Latina was confused but didn't question Brittany; she found it was better not to. As they neared one of the bathrooms, Santana began to grow nervous. What was Brittany up to?

As soon as they were inside, Brittany locked the doors and turned to face Santana. "I know what's wrong with you." She said simply. The blonde sighed and began to lift up her sleeve. Santana backed away from the taller girl, knowing very well what she was trying to do. She didn't want to do this, she couldn't drink from Brittany.

"B-Brittany stop!" she said. The blonde froze and met her eyes. Santana was scared and she knew it. "Britt there's more to me biting you than that." It had meant to come out in a determined voice, but was more of a whimper. Brittany watched her, ready for the reason that Santana could just take her blood.

"Brittany…this is going to sound sooo bad but here it goes." She smiled and took a deep breath. "When I bite a person, the nerves in the brain that control your hormones…your sex hormones, go into overdrive." Brittany cast a blank look at Santana, showing her confusion. The brunette sighed and dumbed it down a bit. "If I bite you you'll feel good…like you were having sex. I could rip off your head and you'd probably enjoy it."

Brittany appeared to think this through. Santana knew not to interrupt her in this rare moment. The blonde's head snapped up and she continued to pull her sleeve up. The Latina watched the delicate veins and arteries under Brittany's skin as they pulsed the blood through them. Her resolve was weak but she didn't move towards the blonde on the other side of the room.

Brittany rolled her eyes and started to move forwards slowly. Santana found that she couldn't move, couldn't think. The blonde was right in front of her, baring her arm and her blood to her. Santana could stop herself. After sparing a look at Brittany for confirmation, she grabbed the arm and bit into it.

Brittany threw her head back in ecstasy. The amazing feeling pumping through her was enough for her to nearly orgasm on the spot. It felt like her blood was boiling, but it didn't hurt, and her head was spinning. She could feel her vision blurring but the prickling feeling in her arm reminded her of the situation.

Santana felt the warm liquid splash down her throat. It was sweet and spicy, sugary and salty all at the same time. She moaned as she savoured the precious need being fulfilled. She could vaguely here Brittany moaning and shaking but couldn't tear herself away from the blonde's blood. It was the most delicious the she had ever tasted. She had known Brittany was healthy and fit, the best blood always came from people who were, but this was a whole new level.

Suddenly they both felt it. Searing pain flooded both their bodies, causing them to fly apart. It felt like fire, but also like ice. It burned their insides and nearly made them both scream for help. The opened their eyes and blinked in wonder. Bright lights of every colour imaginable filled the room, swirling and twisting.

Brittany felt a string need to be near Santana and began edging towards her, noticing the Latina doing the same. They both reached out to touch the other as the world faded to black.

**So what you think? Review please!**

**Love**

**-S**


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

Hey! Sorry I didn't update, I had slight writers block. Now the thing about this chapter…it's the kind of thing that people love or hate. Sooo, I'll let you judge it as you wish. Review if you liked it…or hated it. I just want to know what you think. :) Oh and I'm soooo sorry for the wait, I have no excuse other than; I was lazy. Well that and school is back and I HATE it :(

"Come on! She has to have left some indication as to where she is! Its not like she disappeared off the face of the earth! She needs to kill, so we should just look for any gruesome murders." John was livid. It had been more than a week since Number 2 had disappeared and it was taking its toll. He had found his first grey hair a few days ago and huge bags hung under his eyes. His normally bright green eyes had faded and his head pounded.

Mark sat in a swivel chair, slowing turning in circles. He was tired of the other mans constant short temper and long rants. He sighed and turned his head to the computer screens. Number 1 was pacing his room, obviously bored, his perfect fawn brown hair gelled back and his designer clothes that he had demanded hanging off his small frame. His brown eyes flashed as he searched the newly refurnished rooms for something to do. Mark sighed and dragged his eyes to the other, Number 3.

Number 3 was nearly skipping around, her brown wavy hair bouncing and her big dark eyes happy. Lately she had taken to singing along to the radio that they had given her to occupy the short brunette, and she was quite good. When they let the two experiments into the same room, they would sing away to whatever was on but both had developed a love of show tunes. It was infuriating.

"So lets see here," John was going through the escaped Number 2's file. "She should have developed her full speed, strength and maybe have gotten something else…" suddenly he trailed off. Mark watched, waiting for what he knew was going to be just another huge horrible thing to add to the growing pile of problems.

"Shit!" John muttered. He turned to face the shorter man, his face annoyed and frustrated. "Now that she's out, naturally she will be draw to where her mate is." When Mark's face grew confused he elaborated. "If she finds her mate, her powers will be added to and the human will get her quick healing power _and _be slightly stronger and faster than a normal person. She will do anyone to defend and protect this person, and that includes attacking whoever and whatever threatens them." Suddenly his expression melted into a grin. "But we can have the others find her, I mean they're getting their powers now and if we can train them then they could take her down easily. I mean, if they attack the human, she'll run to defend her mate and the others will crush her like a bug!"

Mark grinned; following the other mans thoughts exactly. Then an idea struck him. "Wait…by the others do you mean," he lowered his voice, "_you-know-who _as well" John nodded and scoffed. "Yes. It would be kinda risky though. He was a mistake, but I think I've gotten him under better control now, he even comes to his name now."

Sudden a huge roar tore through the room. The two men fell silent, as did the two monsters, which had been making small little whining noises. The men grinned and grabbed some meat to go and see Number 4. If they could train him, then Number 2 would be easy to take down.

Glee!

Brittany woke to a pounding in her head. She groaned and slowly brought her hand up to rub the pained spot on the back of her skull as she sat up, her eyes closed and face scrunched up. She could hear a faint groan identical to her own from somewhere in the room but kept her eyes closed.

Suddenly it all came back to her. Santana, the blood drinking, the lights, reaching out to the Latina and collapsing. Her eyes flew open and her instantly regretted it as her head spun. She felt a hand on her arm and jumped at the unnaturally warm contact. She heard a chuckle and tried to open her eyes again, but found them held closed but the same warm hand.

She considered struggling but the though was quickly taken from her head when she heard a low voice rasping in her ear, telling her to stay still. Suddenly a nearly uncomfortably hot feeling filled her head and she yelped, hearing a similar sound from the other person. The voice was back, whispering apologies and telling her it was nearly over, that it would be okay. She found herself trusting the voice and relaxed.

The feeling left as soon as it had appeared and she smiled, opening her eyes. She found her vision a bit blurry but not to bad. She saw a fuzzy shape the colour of hot chocolate in front of her and blinked rapidly, trying to discover what it was.

Hands gripped her shoulders, forcing her to stay still. She didn't fight them as her vision returned to normal. Santana was kneeling in front of her, looking into her eyes. Brittany shook the last of her weakness away and smiled at the Latina.

Santana grinned and sat back on her haunches, watching intently in case the blonde tried moving again. When she had woken she found Brittany slumped back against one of the stalls, blood pouring from her arm and head. She must have fallen back and hit her head, causing it to bleed and the cut on her arm hadn't been sealed.

The Latina had been shocked that she wasn't at all interested in the fast growing pool of blood surrounding Brittany, instead quickly running to the taller girl's side to help her. Sudden instinct had hit her and she ran her hands along the injured parts of the blonde's body, also keeping her from opening her eyes in case she had given herself brain damage or some shit like that.

When Brittany had whimpered in pain, Santana had echoed her cry, as a pain of sorts hit her. It was gone as soon as it appeared though and the brunette was relieved to see the human carefully opening her eyes and smiling brightly. "Hey Britt." Santana murmured, not thinking.

The blonde grinned. "You called me Britt." She stated, watching with mock interest as the Latina's face blushed as much as her skin would allow her. "I liked it." Brittany watched Santana's body visibly relax and her face returned to normal.

As the dancer's head and body returned too normal, she suddenly felt a tug in the darker girls direction. She groaned as the pull from deep inside her stomach turned to near pain. Santana gasped and clutched her lower belly, in obvious pain, and shuffled closer to the blonde, who was watching from her place on the red-stained floor.

As their hands brushed, the warm feeling filled both their bodies and they sighed in relief. They both lay their heads back on the stall doors and smiled in utter ecstasy. Suddenly something occurred to both girls, they were lying in a poll of blood, in the toilet of a school and they had no idea what was going on.

Both girls met each other's eyes and knew the other was thinking the exact same as them. Santana got to her feet, leaning back to pull Brittany up, and desperately tried to find something to clean the drying blood with, coming up with nothing but tissue and tap water.

The Latina sighed and got to work cleaning up the blonde's bodily fluid. Strangely enough, though it smelt more delicious than anything she had ever experienced, she didn't want to taste it. She could feel Brittany's gaze on her back but ignored it as best she could, not sure if she enjoyed the attention or not. She dashed out for a second to run to the taller girl's gym locker to get a pair of her spare, blood free, clothes.

One hour, and a bin full of bloody toilet paper, later, the two girls walked out of the bathroom. They could seem to stop their hands from brushing and smiles graced their faces at the small contact. They were grinning like idiots by the time they reached Santana's locker, the Latina needing her books for the next class.

"Hey Stupid!" came a shout from behind them. The two spun around to see Azimio throw an icy slushy right into Brittany's shocked face. He huffed as the tall blonde gasped. Santana breathed in hard, trying to rein in sudden, unexpected fury. As Brittany let out a choked sob when the freezing liquid socked through her clothes, the humiliation hitting her, she saw a flash of light brown and heard a pained gasp.

Wiping her eyes free of bright red ice, Brittany found herself staring at the big man, whimpering as his back hit the lockers. In front of him, stood Santana. The brunette was well into his personal space, throwing insult after insult at the boy, who had been surprised by the small girl's strength and was shocked by his own lack of fight. When he tried to knock her back, he discovered that his own strength seemed to be lacking greatly. He felt drained and tired, defenceless.

Santana's anger was uncontrollable. She could feel in radiation off her in huge waves and was sure Azimio could too, from the feelings she could sense pouring off him. She could feel her emotions quickly overpowering her but she didn't care.

Suddenly a wet and cold hand fell on her shoulder. Glancing back, she saw Brittany's dripping face, silently begging her to stop. A weird feeling filled her when she looked into the blonde's baby blue eyes, a feeling telling her to back off and go to the dancer's side.

And so she did just that. Azimio sighed in relief as he felt the Latina's weight leave his chest. Santana flashed him a smirk and walked to Brittany, who grabbed her by the hand and led her from the school at a fast pace.

As soon as they had left the building, Brittany continued to hold onto the tan girl's hand. Santana smiled but was clever hiding it from the blonde, who was leading her to what she guessed was her car.

Brittany gestured for the Hispanic to get into the passenger seat and Santana did so, much to her own surprise, she was used to being in charge. Brittany walked around the car and sat gracefully into the driver side. As soon as the door was closed, the tall blonde turned to face the smaller girl and spoke the question Santana herself didn't have the answer to.

"Santana, what the hell is happening?"

So what do you think? Again, I'm sorry I was so long, schools been annoying. Can you guess who Number 1 and 3 are? I made it very obvious :)

**Review if you what a fast update!**

**Love**

**-S**


	5. Santana's Past and New Discoveries

Chapter 5: Santana's Past

Heyyyyyyy:) Okay first, I didn't mean to put Dave in the last Chapter, cause he is Number 4 (I fixed it btw) Second…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I really do LOVE them! :D Third, I had an idea last night. Okay, so, when I'm finished this story I was thinking and the next one I was going to do…you need to have certain tastes. So I'm going to leave in a small clue about it at the end of every chapter (please tell me in the reviews if I should do it) until I know if its okay to do it.:) So, without further ado, Chapter 5!

Btw: Thoughts are in italics. :) This is important, so remember!

The drive back to Brittany's house was silent, but comfortable. The girls relaxed their tired heads, not thinking about the unknown question that lingered, unanswered, in the air between them. Santana found her head falling over to stare at the blonde driver more than she would care to admit, even though she knew the dancer could sense her eyes, but Brittany would grin whenever she looked away again.

They travelled down the familiar road, silence starting to get to them. They had agreed that the Latina would come over so they could learn something, anything, about whatever was happening. Well they didn't at first. Brittany had dropped Santana off at the edge of the forest but as soon as the brunette left the vehicle and took five steps away, they both could take it, for some unknown reason.

The Latina had dashed back to the car as Brittany was about to get out and the blonde had just started driving them back to her own house. Out of them both, Santana had the least idea of what was going on. Brittany just put it down as some weird 'vampire/demon/zombie' thing and left it at that, not wanting to confuse herself, but the other girl was not so lucky.

Back at 'the lab' she had been told plenty about what she was, was her powers were and such, but this kind of thing had never come up. Santana was, for one of the few times in her life, scared. She didn't know what was happening, but that wasn't new. This time it was another person that she could be harming. Again her gaze fell on the car's driver. Brittany's long blonde hair fell perfectly down her shoulders, not a strand out of place, and her eyes were glued to the road ahead.

Santana sighed inaudibly. She was scared for Brittany, a girl she had barely ever spoken to, and not just nervous, _terrified _that something could happen to this tall, innocent blonde. Brittany seemed to sense her gaze and turned to meet it, if only for a second. The Latina started at the intensity in the other girl's eyes. They seemed bluer that usual, bright and dark at the same time, beautiful and piercing.

The Hispanic girl flew back into her original position. Again she glanced at Brittany, properly this time. The taller girl seemed different, more muscular that she had been. _Was her skin always like this?_ Like porcelain. Her hair was more golden, her teeth straight and her eyes dark. It was her irises that distracted the brunette that most though. They seemed so… so _dark_. They swirled and crashed like the ocean's waves and burned with blue fire but still held their original light, a light that drew Santana in ways that she could never have imagined.

As the journey came to an end and Brittany halted the cars movement, the Latina took in the building in front of her. She hadn't really looked at it the last time she had visited the blonde's home. It was big enough for its rural location, two storeys high and had a large front garden and, by the smell of chlorine in the air, a pool in the back.

Santana smiled and went to Brittany's side, not really sure why she did but not questioning a thing. The blonde grinned as their hands brushed, unfamiliar, but welcome, warmth passing through her whole body. Bravery filled her and she grabbed the Latina's hand, dragging her into the house. Santana smiled and followed without protest.

Inside the house was bright and welcoming. Santana wasn't given much time to study it though, as the enthusiastic blonde pulled her up the stairs to what she assumed was her bedroom. Brittany slammed the door shut behind them, knowing her whole family would be out working or whatever they did all the time. She went to grab her laptop and pressed all the buttons until the small contraption switched on, doing a little jig in success. Santana grinned at the taller girl's happy dance and lay down on the bed, her legs in the air and her head facing towards Brittany.

The blonde sat down beside Santana's head and waited for the old device to boot up. The Latina closed her eyes, breathing deeply and fully relaxing herself for the hours ahead, hours full of study and work.

Glee!

"Fuck!"

Brittany closed her eyes at the sound of the smaller girl's millionth curse. Okay so maybe they hadn't found anything useful, at all, but there was no need to go around like a mad woman. Santana was fidgeting, bored with clicking on sights that would usually cause them to sit through lesbian porn or some shit like that. It was infuriating!

Brittany sighed as the Latina continued to curse at the stupid links that had come up when they entered '_monster blood drinking consequences'_. Granted none of it was porn (which rocked!) but it was still all they could come up with after _five hours_ of _study_.

Santana fell down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Brittany yawned and glanced at her phone. 11 o' clock, but it was Saturday tomorrow so she didn't have to get up early. She sighed and lay her back down on the covers of her bed, her legs still on the floor and the laptop on her stomach. Santana leaned over her and turned off the device, clearly stating that she was _not_ going to look at one more site.

As the Latina's hands brushed along the skin at Brittany's stomach, the blonde quickly bit her lip. The appendage had felt so good, so warm and soft. Suddenly a though came to her. "Santana…" she murmured, hoping that tanned girl would answer her question now that her curiosity had risen again.

"Ummm." Santana groaned as she heard the blonde's whining voice. She swore she could hear the cogs in Brittany's brain turning at a rapid speed; probably think of how to voice her question. Santana had a good idea of what the question would be, but hoped she was wrong. Sure, she would tell the blonde, she just didn't want to; she just felt like it would all come back if she talked about it, that they would find her.

"Santana…what was your old life like?" _Perfect!_ Santana though sarcastically as she shifted her position to face the blonde. Brittany was sitting up again, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. The Latina sighed. Brittany sort of had a right to know, she was kinda in it now, for some weird reason.

"Well…" Santana struggled as to where to start, but decided to go with the basics. "Okay, when I was younger, about six, I was in a orphanage. I had been there as long as I could remember, people didn't like my attitude, even back then." She smiled at the memory. She had ruled that place, even as a toddler. Brittany offered a smile, hoping for more. Santana's face turned solemn.

"But then my life changed. A seemingly okay family, a mother, father and a young girl adopted me. But…they weren't really a family. The 'mother and father' were scientists and the 'daughter' was one of their experiments that had not been completed yet. I was brought to a huge building in the middle of nowhere…and I haven't been out since. Well besides now of course."

Brittany smiled and inched closer to the brunette. "What happened inside, San?" Santana grinned at the nickname and couldn't help but tell her everything.

"Well I was raised, badly, until I was ten. I was locked in a room with two other children, the 'daughter' from the fake family, Rachel, and a boy called Kurt. I was good friends with them and we used to actually have great fun. But the scientists separated us one day and injected all of us with a weird new 'medicine'." She sighed, while Brittany reached out to grip her hand, sensing her inner turmoil.

Santana smiled weakly at the blonde's gesture but quickly continued with the story. "Well…I remember feeling sick that night and throwing up all over my new room. I cried out for help but no one came." Brittany's grip on her hand tightened. "When I woke up the next mourning…well I was like this."

Brittany nodded but Santana wasn't finished. "Seven years later, now, I wanted out. I had found out that the government had wanted to try out a new medicine that was supposed to create the perfect warrior, and so they trained us constantly, directed different, painful experiments on us and treated us like animals so I started planning. One night one of the workers left the door unlocked so I took my chances, got out, stole a car and drove here." She shrugged. "I have no idea why though."

Brittany had sat quietly through the whole story, watching intently. When Santana finished, she was speechless. The Latina had lived, virtually alone, her whole life. No wonder she had broken out and didn't want to be sent back. Brittany suddenly felt bad for threatening to send her back and she had to admit, Santana had a good reason for not wanting to be caught.

_Poor Santana, her life has been shit! God I feel sooo guilty! _She thought as she blinked away the tiredness that had crept into her eyes. Santana turned to look at her. "What did you say there, Britt?"

Brittany stopped breathing. Had she spoken out loud? She was sure she had thought it. Suddenly there it was. Santana's voice. "_What the hell is wrong with Britt? She just like…froze._" She spun around to face the confused Latina halfway through her sentence and couldn't breathe. Santana's lips weren't moving.

"S-Santana!" she said, her voice shaking in fright. Santana continued to speak without opening her mouth. "_Oh what the fuck now! Is there, like, a fucking zombie outside or something? Why is she staring at me like that?_" She then spoke normally. "Brittany? What's wrong?"

The blonde stared, unable to move, to think or respond to the questioning gaze the brunette was sending her. Suddenly the dam that was holding all her thoughts in her mind burst. _What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? _Santana's face had morphed into one of shock and Brittany's eyes narrowed in thought as an idea struck her. _San…can you hear me? _She thought, knowing the Latina would nod, just like she proceeded to do.

_Can __**you**__ hear __**me?**_Santana thought back. The blonde slowing nodded and smiled, not sure if she really was amused by their situation, or that she was just trying to relax the smaller girl.

Santana seemed to sense her answer and just nodded, huffing slightly at the addition to the, now huge, pile of 'things that are happening now that we can't figure out'. She lay down properly on Brittany's bed and sighed as the blonde joined her, brushing their hands together slightly.

Brittany yawned, exhausted by the days events but was determined to keep her eyes from closing. The brunette smiled and turned to face her. _Its okay, Britt. I don't sleep anyway. _She thought, hoping to send the blonde to sleep. Brittany nodded in her sleep-induced haze and felt her eyes droop. Santana smiled as the blue irises hid themselves from view, closing her own just to fully relax he body.

She waited until Brittany's breathing became deep before propping herself up on one elbow to stare down at the human. Brittany seemed so young, so innocent in her deep sleep. Santana grinned widely at the slow rise and fall of the blonde's chest, indicating the beating heart underneath. Santana didn't know where she was dead or alive, but she didn't really have to do the small things Brittany just did from habit, like breathing and sleeping, so she assumed she wasn't.

Brittany groaned in her sleep, cuddling into Santana's warmth. The Latina smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller girl, content to spend the rest of her existence just lying there, holding Brittany in her arms.

Glee!

Brittany's eyes fluttered open slowly to the sound of her bedsprings creaking. She blinked, trying to bring the room into focus, and saw a blurry brownish shape fly from her bed. She brought her hand up to rub the rest of the sleep from her eyes and see Santana, obviously panicked, about to leap from the window.

The blonde shook herself awake and, recalling the events of the last night, called out to her in her mind. The Latina froze and crawled back to Brittany's side. _I heard someone downstairs_. Brittany sighed and thought back her answer. _It's my parents…but don't worry, they won't care that a complete stranger is in the house. _Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. _They're never really home and when they are they just argue with me anyway._

Santana's face fell as a surprise sense of sadness that was defiantly not her own hit her. Not even hesitating, she wrapped her arms around Brittany's slim waist, holding her tight.

Brittany smiled as the warmth she felt when Santana touched her in any way enveloped her again. The dragged the smaller girl into a bigger hug and they both couldn't hide their smiles from the other.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but…I have to pee." Santana choked on her laughter at the blonde's statement and released her hold on the sleepy dancer. Brittany turned around but threw one last smile over she shoulder before entering her en-suite bathroom.

Less than five seconds later something reared its head from somewhere deep inside Brittany. It screamed at her to get back to the Latina on the other side of the door. She fought against it and relaxed her body. Suddenly flaring heat passed through her, as if her own body was punishing her for not listening. Insider her head she heard Santana's yelp of pain and calls of her own name.

Forgetting her need t use the toilet, Brittany flung open the door and ran to Santana, who opened her arms willingly for the taller girl. The blonde cuddled into the brunette and slowed her breathing. She noticed Santana shaking body, as if her had been frozen but was currently being thawed, and sighed.

This was more than ether of them could have ever expected.

Glee!

"Ouch! Little bitch bit me!" Mark yelled from his place in Number 3's cage. The brunette smiled wickedly and lunged at him yet again. John watched from his place being the protective screen as the blonde man 'trained' 'Rachel'. The training of Number 4 was going perfectly to plan, and they assumed it would be little over a mouth before they could find Number 2, 'Santana', but the other two were being less than helpful.

"Oh get over it! Its barely a scratch!" Mark scoffed and threw the hunk of raw beef at 'Rachel', who began chewing on it hungrily. Mark pressed in the code to escape the room and shredded his protective gear, jogging over to a first aid kit by the wall to bandage it bite wound.

"Right! So why don't you go it next time?" Mark smirked as John struggled for a comeback. The brown haired man huffed in response and turned away to watch the cameras. All of the experiments were feasting with relish on the tender, bloody meat.

"Not long left now." He murmured. "Soon, all of this will be behind us, all we'll never have to live with the consequences of losing one of the most dangerous creatures on earth."

Soo what do you think? This is my longest chapter EVER! 5 (nearly 6) PAGES!:) Okay Review and you'll have a fast update!

**Now, for my new story. First off, it's a HP/Glee crossover:) Most of you like that…but it will be Harry/Hermione because I can't stand the people they really ended up with. And Brittana of course! Just let me know if you guys are okay with H/Hr because if your not I have another story I want to do to tahti can do intend. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And let me know if this is getting crap:) Don't worry…I'll still love you!**

**Love**

**-S**


	6. Scream

Chapter 6: Scream

Heyyyyy! Sorry I haven't updates, school sucks!:( I decided to do the story I was telling you about, but I'm finishing this one first. By the way, I was thinking about it and wondering, should I put in a bit of Girl!Peen? I don't really know…so?

Anyway, chapter 6!:) Oh I almost forgot, who do you guys like better, Rachel or Kurt? Cause one of them gets a bigger storyline than the other. So let me know in the comments!:)

"Fuck! Yes!" Santana rolled her eyes at the other girl's choice of words but continued sucking on the small cut on the taller girl's neck, relishing the taste and smell. Brittany was moaning away in ecstasy as she gripped the brunette's body to her own to help her through her near orgasm.

The blonde had put her foot down when she had found the Latina struggling with bloodlust again. She couldn't have Santana in pain, she could tell when the smaller girl was hurting and it wasn't nice to experience the hunger along with her. And so they found themselves in this position, on Brittany's bed, tangled together.

"Santanaaa" Brittany groaned as her body shook. The Latina had never drunk from her this long and the blonde's hormones were going over the edge. A sudden violent need to be nearer to Santana overcame her but she fought down the familiar urge. The tan girl detached herself from Brittany's neck and watched in mild interest as the injury healed itself.

Brittany shuddered and rolled her eyes back into her head as the last of Santana's venom left her system and turned to face said girl. The blonde was met with black eyes. That wouldn't be scary if it was just her irises, but this was her whole eye, whites and all.

The blonde shook off her nerves and untangled herself from Santana's limbs, getting up and stretching. The brunette remained on the bed, fully relaxed from her currant full stomach. She was jolted from her relaxation, however, when Brittany grabbed her hand to pull her from the bed.

"ug, Britt!" she muttered to the jumpy blonde. How the tall girl could still have energy after losing all that blood was unknown to the brunette. "Come on San!" Brittany whined as she began guiding the Latina to the door of her bedroom.

The last few days had gone by quickly. Santana had stayed at Brittany's house (well it wasn't as if she had a choice) and the two went to school every day, skipping all the classes that they had apart. They went about their days a normal as possible, not giving in for a second that anything was different.

Brittany pulled the smaller girl down the stairs, impatient to get to where she wanted to be. Personally both girls found it a little annoying that they had to have the other near them all the time. When they needed to shower…lets just say it was awkward, very awkward. And when Brittany needed to do simple human things, again…awkward.

When Santana had been pulled out of the back door she knew exactly where the blonde was leading her. In front of her the large swimming pool lay. It was quite deep from what she could see and had a high diving board to her right. As she was studying the water, Brittany had proceeded to strip off to her underwear and dive into the cold water.

The Latina jumped back to avoid the spray of water she was sure the taller girl had sent her way on purpose. She turned on her best bitch glare and faced Brittany…but as she did, all though of bitching left her.

The blonde beauty was floating a little away from her, a devious smile covering her features as she beckoned for Santana to join her. Not one to be outdone, the Latina ridded herself of any unneeded clothing and did a cannonball into the deep water. Brittany swam to the submerged brunette and waited patiently for her to reappear.

After a good five minutes the blonde became nervous. Suddenly a hand gripped her thigh and pulled her under. She choked on the sudden water entering her lungs before opening her eyes under the water. Santana was in front of her, smirking smugly. Brittany narrowed her eyes and pointed up to the surface. The brunette nodded and let herself float up.

When both girls broke the surface, Santana laughed at the blonde's furious expression. It was hilarious to see the usually calm girl angry. This just enraged Brittany more and she gripped Santana's hair, shoving her under the water.

Santana struggled against the blonde's strong hands but couldn't move her. She heard chuckling above the water and growled. The hands released her from her watery prison and she flew to the surface, teeth bared in anger.

Brittany floated on her back away from Santana in a clear sign of defiance, a smirk on her face. The brunette rolled her eyes and gave up. She joined the blonde in her floating and breathed in and out slowly, letting her eyes flutter closed. She could hear Brittany thinking away; singing a song in her head that Santana didn't quite recognise.

Brittany sensed her confusion and thought over to her _Its Britney Spears-Slave 4 U. _With that she continued her daydream. Santana found herself enjoying the music flowing through her head, dancing along. Brittany chucked at the smaller girls antics and bumped their shoulders together.

Santana opened her eyes to glance at the blonde who was staring back at her. _Your really hot _Brittany thought, smiling at the Latina. Santana scoffed. _I know I am…your not so bad yourself._

Brittany grinned and swam closer to the tan girl. Santana didn't move away, which the dancer took as consent and smirked. The Latina looked the blonde over, letting her eyes linger on places they shouldn't. Brittany's white bra and underwear had become see-through in the water and it was affecting Santana more than she would have thought.

_Now that I think about it…your hotter_ Brittany grinned at Santana's thought and hugged her tight in thanks. Santana froze as naked skin met her own and gulped, hoping Brittany wouldn't notice her change in breathing.

The blonde's hug had sent them both into the wall of the pool and Santana felt the rough cement graze her back, ignoring the slight pain. Suddenly Brittany realised their currant position. The blonde's arms were wrapped around Santana's waist and she was pinning the smaller girl to the wall. She also sensed where the Latina's thoughts had wandered off to and blushed slightly.

She pulled away but kept her arms in place as a sudden need overcame her. She searched Santana's black eyes for permission for what she felt like she needed to do but saw nothing but what was mirrored in her own. Santana cocked her head to the right as the blue eyes in front of her darkened almost comically fast and raised her eyebrows.

Brittany shrugged and made sure the Latina was following her train of thought. Santana smirked and rolled her eyes at the blonde's hesitation before leaning forward into the taller girl's personal space. Brittany licked her lips as she saw Santana's eyes smoulder before giving up her reluctance.

_Fuck it _she thought before pressing Santana into the wall and crashing their lips together. The Latina responded immediately, leaning her full weight into Brittany's body and moving her lips against the blonde as if they had been doing it their whole lives.

Brittany moaned and brushed her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The brunette bit back a smile before opening her mouth to the other girl and letting her tongue search Brittany's tonsils. The blonde let her hand roam along Santana's body, caressing her curves as she went lower.

Santana gasped into the unbroken kiss as she felt Brittany's hands circle her thighs, lifting them to wrap around the tall dancer's body. She couldn't help but grind slightly against Brittany's stomach as she heard another small moan escaping the blonde's mouth.

"Fuck!" Both girls' froze as they heard the, male, voice. They broke apart and turned their head simultaneously to see the blonde boy who was standing by the pool, his mouth agape. Brittany's eyes narrowed and Santana listened to the creative list of curse words that were flowing from her mind, impressed by the many different combinations of the words fuck, shit and dick.

"What do you want Shane?" the blonde girl said, her voice cold and angry. Her brother, Shane, was still in obvious shock and came up with no response. Santana watched as he simply turned around and walked away, a laugh threatening to escape her.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and the brunette sobered up again, her eyes full of mock terror. The blonde raised her eyebrows but didn't respond. Brittany detached herself from Santana, who huffed at the loss of contact, and lifted herself out of the pool. She changed her mind however and sent a flirty glace back at Santana. _My room. Now!_

Glee!

"All my people on the floor, Let me see you dance!" The girls were driving home from school, singing along to the radio and laughing together. They had had a great day at school, making out in the janitors closet every time they had classes apart, which was way more fun than hanging around in the bathroom.

They danced in their seats, singing in perfect sync. "Get on the floor, baby lose control, Just work your body and let it go!" Brittany laughed as Santana grinded on the seat, her signature smirk plastered on her face.

They were having fun, fully relaxed together. But that moment had to end. Suddenly something rammed into the side of the car, sending them rolling and spinning off the country road. Santana heard Brittany's scream and reached over to grab her friend's hand.

The car rolled to a stop but before ether girl had the chance to move, hands grabbed their shoulders and pulled them from the destroyed vehicle. As soon as Santana felt her feet hit the floor, something collided with her stomach, causing her to double up and fall to the floor, gasping for breath.

She could faintly hear Brittany screams and yells and could envision her kicking and struggling for freedom. She felt the blonde's fear as if it were her own as it snapped her out of her haze.

Opening her eyes, she saw a familiar head of thick brown hair. Sudden terror overcame her and she flew to her feet. In front of her stood Rachel. Over the tiny brunette's shoulder Kurt had Brittany in a headlock, stopping any of the blonde's escape routes.

Anger flooded Santana's senses as she made eye contact with Brittany. She leapt forward at Rachel, pinning her to the floor. The Latina straddled the smaller girl and roared, baring her enlarged teeth. Rachel did nothing but smirk.

Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion before Rachel kicked up her leg, sending the slightly taller girl flying off her and into a nearby tree. Brittany screamed and struggled harder, begging to be nearer to her friend.

Rachel made her way over to the injured Latina and pulled out a small gun from her pocket. Pointing it at Santana, she breathed in hard, remorse getting to her, and pulled the trigger. The last thing Santana heard was Brittany's terrified scream before the world turned black.

Sooo please comment if you like fast updates!

Reviewwwww!

Love ya:)

-S


End file.
